1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide fastener and in particular to the apparatus and method for installing a slide fastener to material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been the practice to install a slide fastener to material when the slide fastener has carrier tapes composed of natural or synthetic material, wherein each one of the interengaged filaments of the slide fastener is secured to its respective one of the adjacent edges of the carrier tapes and wherein the adjacent edges of material are emplaced on and bonded in some fashion to the adjacent edges of the carrier tapes of the slide fastener.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,674,559 and 2,984,287 are representative of the prior art and illustrate a variety of apparatus and methods for installing a slide fastener or elements thereof to material.
One of the problems associated with the prior art apparatus and method for installing a slide fastener to material is that the prior apparatus in installing a slide fastener to material often resulted in the installed slide fastener having an arcuate contour instead of a flat appearance throughout its extent whereby the arcuately contoured slide fastener as installed in material would detract from or otherwise limit the appearance or fashion design of the material.